


Filters

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Death, Instagram, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words. It could mean the pain of another person. It could mean the Pain that Rhett was going through right now.





	

There was a reason the picture was on his Instagram. There was a reason why there was no caption. There was a reason why he used filters. 

 

The reason was because somehow he had to tell the world that Link had passed away.

 

In honor of his family he did not say anything. They wanted it to be a quiet affair for awhile. Let them grieve the way they needed to. He respected that. He did.

 

But what about his grief?

 

“ _ Hey my name is Charles but I really don’t like it that much.” _

 

_ “Well what's your middle name? That could be a better name.” _

 

_ “Lincoln”  _

 

_ “Yikes. That is a bad lot there.” _

 

_ “Yeah.” _

 

_ “What about chucky?” _

 

_ “Nah, sounds silly.” _

 

_ “Hm, not a lot to go by with your names.” _

 

_ “I know. It’s my dad's name, I am named after him.” _

 

_ “Hey I have an idea. What about Link?” _

 

_ “Whoa, yeah that is a good one. I like that.” _

 

_ “Great! Well hey Link my name is Rhett.” _

  
  


He curled up on the couch as he remembered the old days. The first few years of getting to know his best friend. Remembering the perfection of Link to the chaos that was himself. How everything with his dad getting a job in North Carolina to settling on the house on his old street. How it all came together to get him to his Link.

 

Now he needed to be quiet. All the fans that they had he wanted to reach out to them. Reach out to the people that helped make them who they are, were.

 

But he could not.

 

He was aching inside. It was not even for them to know so they could grieve, he just wanted to scream out to the world, the painful world that he was now alone. He thought he was being selfish, but at the same time he did not care. It was HIS Link.

 

_ “Hey Bo I am going out in a few. I need to get more dried prunes.” _

 

_ “You and those dang prunes.” _

 

_ “Poor man's dates” _

 

_ “I could date you.” _

 

_ “What was that Rhett?” _

 

_ “Um nothing.” _

 

_ “No, don’t bull shit me. You just said ‘I could date you.’ What does that mean?” _

 

_ “Well one thing, you apparently heard me so you didn’t have to ask. Second thing it means exactly what it means.” _

 

_ “Really?” _

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

Rhett was standing by Link’s office chair spinning it. He let his tears fall as he remembered how softly Link had kissed him on that day. How lovely he tasted. How lucky he was. They never once shared with anyone that they were a couple back then. That is how it was done in the old days. Thinking back now it was a bad idea. They would always have each others backs, they would have protected each other.

 

Rhett sat on the coffee table. The last place he was at before Link left him forever. 

 

They were being silly, telling jokes and Link twirling in his chair. It was the sun and that smile. Perfect combination. He lifted his phone and told Link to stop and hold. He took the picture and smiled down at it. They continued to talk and laugh till Link had to get going. He needed to take Jade to the vet.  Rhett reached down and placed a chaste kiss on Link’s lips.

 

His soft crying turned into body jerking sobs. 

 

How he wished he ran his fingers through Link’s hair. Pulling him closer. Making sure his other hand was placed firmly on his back. Pressing him in so there was no space between them. How he wished he had explored Link’s mouth. 

 

He wished.

 

He wished.

 

He wished.

 

He wished.

 

He wished to talk to someone about this.He wished to talk to Link.

  
Till he could, there on his instagram sat a filtered picture of his true love. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Rhett's Instagram. 
> 
> This picture
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BKuKRohhCRT/?taken-by=rhettmc


End file.
